villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bask Om
Bask Om is the secondary antagonist of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, as well as a minor antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. He is the field commander of the Titans and second-in-command to Titans leader Jamitov Hymem, who uses his position to commit genocide against Spacenoids. History Throughout his tenure, Bask shamelessly orders his subordinates to commit mass murder by gassing entire colonies or firing the Titans' deadly super-weapon, the Gryps 2 colony laser. He also used Kamille Bidan's parents as hostages in order to convince the AEUG to return the Gundam Mk-II prototypes that they stole from the Titans' headquarters at Green Noa II. This particular deed resulted in the death of Kamille's mother, Hilda Bidan, at the hands of Jerid Messa. Disgusted by Bask's action, Titan pilot Emma Sheen helped Kamille and his father Franklin escape by giving them pilot suits so that the three of them could commandeer the Mk-II prototypes and take them back to the AEUG. Upon returning to the Argama, Reccoa Londe told Emma all about the Colony 30 incident, where Bask killed off the entire population with G-3 poison gas in order to end an anti-Earth rally. Ironically, Bask sends Reccoa out to lead a mission to gas another colony later on in order to prove her loyalty to the Titans after defecting from the AEUG. Much to her dismay, the AEUG fail to show up in time in order to stop them and Reccoa reluctantly carries out Bask's orders. After the death of Jamitov Hymem at the hands of Paptimus Scirocco, Bask stood as the only obstacle preventing the latter from acquiring complete control over the Titans. He ultimately met his end when Reccoa and several other minions of Scirocco attacked his ship, the Dogosse Giar, while they were executing a mission with Rosamia Badam piloting the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II. Due to all the confusion, Bask and his men were easily overwhelmed and defeated when Reccoa destroyed the Dogosse Giar with a direct shot at the bridge, killing Bask. In the movie trilogy, Bask was killed by Yazan Gable instead of Reccoa during the battle between AEUG, Titans and Axis. Gallery Bask Ohm.jpg|Bask's evil grin. Screenshot_2019-09-28-20-07-25-094.jpeg|Bask's demise in the TV series Screenshot_2019-10-15-21-16-28-077.jpeg|Bask's demise at the hands of Yazan in the movie version. Screenshot_2019-11-30-23-15-46-429.jpeg|Bask's evil laugh Trivia * In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Bask is seen in charge of the Federal Forces' control ship of the Solar System II. Ironically, in failing to stop the Delaz Fleet's colony drop while manning the Solar System II superweapon, Bask had a hand in forging his future posting in the Titans. Arguably, he and Jamitov Hymem were the characters who most benefited from Operation Stardust; their enemies in the Zeon remnants were dead and the tragedy gave Bask and Jamitov the political support to create the Titans. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Brutes Category:Terrorists Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Strategic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Totalitarians Category:Manga Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Propagandists Category:Extortionists Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hegemony Category:Elitist Category:Vandals Category:Jingoists Category:Barbarian